What if?
by PhoenixRavenStar
Summary: What would have happened if the Titan war broke out after WWII ended and still continued in Percy Jackson's time? This is my first idea of what would happen, note some of the characters may appear different and I don't own anything.


**1**

Carthage was a refuge, not quite a city of the modern era, it was more ancient with some modern technology. It was a haven of both Greece and Rome, showing in its architecture and culture but also its military strength. It was a city of marble and white stone, a sanctuary for all from the armies of monsters that had taken over with the war between titans and gods that had started after World War Two had ended.

Clarisse and Nico met quietly in an empty room in the palace. Clarisse wore a dark red leather jacket and a black shirt with boots. On her back was her spear and shield. She was the daughter of Ares, the former commander of her siblings who had on the orders of the Olympians been massacred so the titan, Kiros, could be captured. She had been found her way to New Carthage which at the time had only just finished building its walls and given the 12 year old Percy, a newly titled king, her sword. She was a soldier and the leading general in New Carthage's army. Nico was similar, his skin having gotten paler as he had got older, his eyes blazed with dark fire and he wore a black silk shirt with a black blazer and black trousers. His ring was around his finger and he also had plenty of knives that most could not see, he was the lost son of Hades, a shadow walker, he killed for his king and was feared throughout New Carthage's lands and beyond, his disappearance from history was from the end of world war two, Hades had protected his son from Zeus' wrath but it had been Percy who had rescued him from the Lotus casino by complete accident. Clarisse just asked "do you think he will do it?" Nico replied softly "The question is _can_ we? Carthage has enjoyed staying out of the war, but it won't last forever, we hold the passage and one day we knew we would be approached. The titans will come soon and to be fair, both sides have committed atrocities." Clarisse winced at that, she remembered the day Percy had woken up screaming about a storm while Nico had collapsed due to a headache, Zeus had unleashed his full wrath upon San Fransico City who had declared neutrality, only a handful had survived, many having fled to Carthage, the others fleeing to the Titans. Anti-Olympian beliefs in the city had soared, most of the residents were former soldiers or refugees who only wanted peace alike to Clarisse who had come as a child who had been born for the war and just wanted it to end. Percy had been more subdued in private since.

Athena looked at her father saying "Carthage is the largest city that is neutral. Many have fled there, it is a haven but it also holds a passage between here and Mt Kiros." Hestia sighed saying "we could just ask you know." Hermes seemed inclined to agree with her, the two were fed up of fighting, Hermes mourning for his defected son Luke who had joined the titans and the countless that had died due to his father's pride in San Fransico. Unknown to most the two were worshiped in Carthage, he had children there and he knew Hestia was fond of the king, a good man. Hermes just said "ask for an alliance before any military measures, there's been enough of those."

Clarisse and Drew stood at the entrance of the palace from where they saw the dignitaries of the Olympians and got ready to reveal herself. She was against this possible alliance as was Drew, Nico was less hesitant but they all knew that soon they would have to chose a side. Drew hissed when she saw the number of armed warriors the Olympians had sent as dignitaries, Drew was a former Olympian soldier alike to Clarisse but had been captured and transferred her allegiance to Percy when he had saved her. Drew then spoke in a soft tone "Nico and I will be working tonight it seems. Go general, your dramatic entrance will be later." Clarisse nodded and left, returning to her post where Percy was.

Percy sighed as he looked at the woman beside the head of the Greek dignitaries and blinked saying "Lady Hestia?" Hestia smiled faintly saying "Perseus, it has been a while." Percy nodded respectfully replying "yes too long. Home and the Hearth are always welcome in my home." Hestia smiled brightly and moved to sit at the hearth in the throne room. Percy's eyes narrowed in on the head diplomat saying "Annabeth Chase, daughter of _Athena_." his voice was sour and Hestia winced as Clarisse growled as did some of the romans in Percy's guard. Percy chuckled darkly as Annabeth's eyes narrowed, Percy's response was "this is a city of refugees, all those who seek peace are welcome in my city. I know of the truth of your greatest achievement, tell me do you feel any regret?" Annabeth replied "this is war, we fight and we die." Clarisse had be quietly stopped by Nico as Percy's eyes narrowed in on Annabeth as he said "pity. You are alike your mother, what would Thalia say?" Annabeth went still as a statue as Hestia intervened saying firmly "Percy. Please stop testing her, my brothers sent Annabeth as she is a warrior alike to you." Percy chuckled darkly again saying "I am a king first. But I see a girl who sacrificed her morals for a war that gods fight due to pride." He looked at Annabeth then said "your companions and yourself will all swear no harm to any in this city no matter their past or present unless you are harmed first. And you will do so on the Styx. You have until tomorrow. Till then you are my guests, if you decide not to you will be escorted out of our lands." He gestured and they were shown out. When the doors shut, Hestia spoke softly "thank you for having me here Perseus." Percy looked at Hestia softly as Nico came forwards saying "aunt?" The two moved towards her, Hestia saying "this war, my family is being torn apart. Poseidon has been ordered to devastate the city in a week." Percy's eyes narrowed as Nico said "can you stop it?" Percy's reply was a soft "I can try. Order a garrison to start looking beyond the city for somewhere to place emergency supplies, quietly. Get the children and the veterans out first."

Poseidon arrived and found himself face to face with the King of Carthage who just growled out "this is not ancient Greece or Rome. This is a refuge and I will not see it destroyed because some gods got _impatient_." Poseidon was about to vaporise the mortal then found himself soaked, the king stepped onto the sea so he was at the same height as Poseidon as he growled out "_father." _the silence was deadly and suffocated all those near as they watched a mortal glare down a god.Percy just said "My mother was Sally if it helps. She swore you loved her yet she died in San Fransico, she was there to help evacuate the children after they decided neutrality. You swear on the Styx that I there will be no attack on Carthage or its people by any Olympian force and I will not order a massacre of every-single Olympian aligned being here." Poseidon looked at Percy saying softly "Sally called you Perseus did she not?" Percy nodded and Poseidon smiled faintly before he said "I swear on the styx I will not damage Carthage's people or city in any way and should any Olympian try, my wrath will be met upon them." Percy blinked once before he calmed his face and a smile stretched across it as he said "thank you." Poseidon smirked saying "the sea cannot be tamed but you know that don't you?" Percy laughed and Poseidon left, Percy joining his people again.

Annabeth was amazed when the king of Carthage surveyed them, he just said "this city will not ally itself with the Olympians. Poseidon's decision not to burry us under a wave of water aside, you came here with the intent to assassinate me and put a puppet ruler in my place. Oh and that reminds me, the general of the city's army." Percy gestured to the woman in the shadows of the columns to step into the light, she did. The older Olympian forces were amazed, Clarisse ignored them and stood at Percy's left as he stood up, his body tired as he spoke in a regal voice "you are no longer welcome in my city for any military or political purpose. You of course are welcome to trade but that is only because of the affection I hold for Lady Hestia and Lord Hades." Annabeth then standing up asked "why did Lord Poseidon spare you?" Percy chuckled replying "why don't you ask him that."

Zeus looked at Poseidon whose throne had vanished from the throne room. He stood before them in armour with a smile on his face. Zeus then snapped "Carthage is still standing. And you swore an oath to protect it from any Olympian. And why has your throne disappeared?!" Poseidon nodded saying "best choices I could have made. My throne is in Atlantis so you won't blow it up _little brother_." The entire council looked at him as Hestia giggled asking "so he told you then?" Athena then snapped "can one of you two explain?!" Poseidon's expression went serious and his eyes narrowed in on Athena as he said "the king of Carthage is my _**son**_. The son who _someone_ informed me was _dead_. And if you lay a hand on him I will hand you over to the titans myself. I am neutral in this war, any can use the seas but harm them and my wrath will be upon you." Before any could act, Poseidon vanished in a swirl of sea water and Hestia vanished in a vortex of flames.

Oceanus looked at Poseidon who had left the war, he just said "no more." Oceanus raised an eyebrow asking "what prompted this change in attitude?" Poseidon replied "Zeus ordered me to destroy Carthage. My son stopped me, when I returned... well I am glad I moved my throne. Deals later but a cease fire now." Oceanus nodded once and cautiously offered his hand, his daughter Amphrimite and her son Triton, both smiled as Poseidon took it. Amphrimite smiled faintly saying "he forget to mention Hestia also left." Oceanus's eyebrow went higher, Zeus had angered three of his eldest siblings with his actions. Hades having refused to get involved at all, his vengeance for the Olympians ignoring him all those years and Zeus' decision to murder his children. Hestia the most peaceful Olympian but also the most dangerous, Zeus must have done something tremendously stupid to get her angry enough to leave Olympus along with Poseidon who was deathly loyal.


End file.
